


Sleepy

by sugaestheticss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, No Plot/Plotless, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four of the 30 Day Smut Challenge: Masturbation<br/>Jean wakes up before Armin and decides to occupy his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry these keep being late !

They were at Jean's house this time. Armin had fallen asleep last night, under the covers, after they fucked. The smaller boy was in a deep sleep, his face completely still as he took even breaths. So Jean had woke up alone and incredibly horny.  
Part of him wanted to wake his sleeping boyfriend up, for a blowjob or maybe even another round of fucking, but his boyfriend looked so cute and peaceful he didn't want to disturb the peace for once. Even if he was hard.  
He turned around in bed into his back, half hoping to wake sleeping Armin. Jean was starting to think that even though he was cute when he was sleeping, he was even cuter when he woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his hair a mess, or with his mouth stretched around Jean's dick. Unfortunately, Armin stayed sleeping, one hand under his cheek and his hair splayed out around him. Jean really did wear him out last night, then. He couldn't help but smirk to himself.  
He reached his hand down to push the covers off of his legs and grab himself. He stroked himself slowly, looking down at Armin's legs as he did. He remembered the day before, when Armin came to his house wearing his tightest pink shorts and a white crop top sweater. He had been wearing thigh high socks, and his hair had been perfectly uniform, but after last night his hear was tangled and wavy with sweat, and only one thigh high had remained on his leg, pushed down to his knee.  
He had pulled Jean into his room, desperately stripping them out of their clothes. He shoved Jean into the bed and blew him until he was shaking with the restraint of not coming down his boyfriends throat.  
Jean's hand moved faster at the though, his eyes moving up to study Armin's face. His lips were always so pink and soft, he wanted to kiss them while he slept. Or have him choke on his cock.  
He wanted Armin's legs wrapped around his hips, while he begged him to go deeper. What he wouldn't give to have that right then. His hand stroked his length, hard and fast, like the previous night. His breaths were coming out in short gasps, so he covered his mouth with his free hand for Armin's sake.  
Armin shifted in his sleep, his forehead pressing against Jean's bare shoulder, his leg moving over Jean's. He held his hand out in front of Jean, for him to hold. Jean's hand slowed around his dick, careful not to disturb his half asleep boyfriend. The hand over his mouth lifted to clasp with Armin's. He pressed his lips against Jean's shoulder, and lifted himself on one elbow, eyes still closed.  
"Jean," he mumbled.  
"Yes, baby?" he gasped, fingers circling around the piercing in his cock.  
Armin's eyes opened to a squint. His eyes traveled down to the the hand around Jean's cock and gradually widened. "Are you masturbating?"  
Jean couldn't help but laugh. "I was horny and bored." He squeezed himself tighter, his boyfriend watching him with tired blue eyes. As they twitched over his face, then down to his dick, he licked his bottom lip. If he continued doing that, Jean wasn't sure he could keep himself from fucking his face.  
"You should've woken me," Armin said, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. "I could've blown you."  
Jean groaned, his hand working at his boyfriends words. "Could you have?"  
Armin's fingers played with Jean's bellybutton piercing, inches from touching his cock. "We could've fucked again. I could always go for more of you in my ass. Then again, you don't look half bad like this." His teeth grazed the piercings in Jean's ear.  
Jean moaned, his thumb sliding up and sideways against the head of his length. "How," he panted, "how so?"  
Armin gave a short laugh. "We really should've cleaned up after last night," he said, ignoring Jean's question. "There's still cum on my thighs." His hand slide over Jean's face, all small fingers and soft palms.  
Jean's exhales came out in loud moans. He looked at Armin, who's eyes were dark with want. "You like what you see, baby?" he smirked. "You should get down here if you want to."  
"I think I like watching you like this," Armin smiled sleepily. He turned Jean's head to the side so he could kiss him properly. Jean moaned into his mouth as he slid his fingers up his length.  
He broke away and smiled at Armin. "Well I like watching you get your mouth around my cock."  
Armin kissed him on the nose. "I like when you're breathless just at the thought of me."  
"Then why don't you get yourself off too? I think that'd be fair enough." Jean wanted t see Armin come at the thought of getting fucked by him.  
"Fair enough," Armin shrugged, pushing the sheets off of his body. He was completely hard from watching the other boy. He reached a had down and grabbed himself. He gasped, probably for Jean's sake, and started pumping his hand slowly.  
"Come on, baby, I know you can't e enjoying that. Go faster," the darker haired boy whined.  
Armin propped himself up against the headboard and spread his legs, a grin covering his face. "Maybe I am enjoying it." But his hand sped up with every second.  
Jean's hand was going just as fast, his palm aching, but his eyes never left his boyfriends cock.  
Armin's cheeks were turning pink with both self consciousness and arousal, and soon he had started to moan. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked, the air filling with wet noises. Jean could hardly keep himself from coming, but he knew he wanted Armin to continue doing what he was.  
"Baby," he moaned. "Baby you look so good. I really wish I was fucking you right now."  
Armin pulled his fingers out of his mouth, spit coating three small digits. He spread his legs as far as they could go and pressed one to his entrance. The blond pushed one inside of himself and started working at an even pace. As he thrust his fingers inside of himself, Jean was moaning at the thought of fucking him. Soon, Armin had two fingers in his ass, both hands working quickly as he gasped and moaned. He closed his eyes and chewed on his lip, moaning Jean's name. A third finger joined the others, and the darker haired boy's orgasm was close enough to be painful.  
"You always feel so," Armin gasped, "much better, Jean. Your fingers are bigger and," he moaned, "your cock."  
Jean panted. "What about my cock, baby?" The pressure built up at the base of his spine until it was about to burst.  
"Its so big, you're so big," he groaned, eyes fluttering with pleasure. "I want you to stretch and pound into my ass until I can't see straight. You feel so good, Jean."  
At the sound of his name broken with moans, Jean's vision went white as his orgasm swept over him. He moaned until he came back to his senses. There was come on the side of his face from bucking up so hard, and over his fingers. When he looked back at his boyfriend, he was lying on his back, come spilled over his chest and sweat over his body. He looked even better with come on him.  
Armin laughed breathily and smiled. "I think I prefer sex."  
"Me too, baby," he agreed. He pulled both of them upright so they could kiss. Armin wiped the come off of his cheek with a finger and stuck it in his mouth. "You do look really fucking good like this, though."


End file.
